Celui qui sécha mes larmes
by bev28
Summary: Percy découvre Harry en larme dans sa chambre du Square Grimmaurd. Comment cela allait-il changer la vie du brun ? PW/HP slash sans lemon – sevitus


Bonjour, me revoilà avec un nouveau OS. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

**Résumé** : Percy découvre Harry en larme dans sa chambre du Square Grimmaurd. Comment cela allait-il changer la vie du brun ? PW/HP slash sans lemon – sevitus

Ce texte participe :

\- Au défi quotidien de la Gazette pour Serdaigle : tailleur

\- Au défi culte animé : Quoi de neuf docteur ?

\- Au ship farfelus : Percy Weasley/Harry Potter

\- Au prompt of day: sportif

_Cet OS n'a pas encore été bêta corrigé, le poste devant se faire avec minuit pour valider le défi._

**Disclaimers** : Tout appartient à JKR

* * *

**Celui qui sécha mes larmes**

Harry en avait marre des adultes de l'Ordre du Phénix. Ils avaient passé le mois de juillet à l'ignorer et maintenant ils lui reprochaient d'avoir fait de la magie en monde moldu. Pourtant Harry n'avait fait que se défendre contre les détraqueurs. Ils revenaient du procès. Harry savait qu'il allait en faire des cauchemars, surtout de Fudge et de Dolorès Ombrage. Cette sorcière et son horrible tailleur rose bonbon avait été horrible.

Le Gryffondor soupira. En pensant à ce qu'était sa vie, il avait envie de pleurer et de se recroqueviller dans son lit du Square Grimmaurd. Tous voulaient qu'il soit un bon mouton. Harry fait ci, Harry fait ça ! On ne lui demandait jamais son avis. Des larmes de lassitudes commencèrent à ruisseler et des sanglots secouèrent son corps frêle.

Percy serrait les dents. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses parents n'arrivaient pas à voir que Dumbledore n'était pas tout blanc. Certes Fudge était un crétin et le ministère corrompu mais au moins Percy savait à quoi s'attendre. Il trouvait que Dumbledore avait l'art de faire passer des vessies pour des lanternes, et que tout n'était pas clair. Le rouquin avait été tellement septique face au retour de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Pourtant quand il avait vu le visage ravagé de larmes de Harry Potter, il avait compris que non ce n'était pas une mauvaise plaisanterie. Cedric Diggory en était bel et bien mort. Malgré cette prise de conscience salutaire, il n'était pas du style de Percy de croire quelqu'un sur le simple critère qu'il était sensé être un mage blanc.

Le rouquin montait les escaliers, il avait été lassé de la réunion de l'Ordre. Alors qu'il allait rejoindre sa chambre au troisième étage de la sombre demeure, il entendit quelqu'un pleurer. Ne connaissant pas l'attribution des chambres par cœur, Percy toqua. Il était ancien préfet, il ne supportait pas les plaies de l'âme et avait réconforté de nombreux élèves en son temps.

Percy n'entendit aucune réponse, mais les sanglots devenaient plus forts, plus irrépressibles. Le fils Weasley entra. Il fut surpris et triste de voir Harry Potter couché en chien de fusil pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps dans un oreiller. Il paraissait si jeune et si fragile. Percy se rappela alors qu'il n'avait que quinze ans et un poids très lourd à porter sur les épaules.

Percy s'assit sur le lit à coté de Harry et dit :

\- Harry, je sais qu'on ne s'est pas toujours entendu mais si tu as besoin de parler à quelqu'un, je suis là.

Le jeune Gryffondor malgré son chagrin était étonné. De tous les habitants de la maison, il ne s'attendait pas être réconforté par Percy. Harry se redressa quelque peu.

\- C'est trop, je n'en peux plus murmura-t-il

Ses sanglots redoublèrent. Percy ne sachant que répondre, prit Harry dans ses bras et il commença à le bercer doucement.

Harry savoura pour la première fois une étreinte de réconfort. Enfin une personne, un sorcier admettait qu'il ait le droit de craquer, de pleurer.

\- Tu as affronté des événements très durs Harry, c'est normal que tu te sentes triste et désemparé. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as vécu exactement mais clairement tu en es ressortit avec un traumatisme. Est-ce que tu fais des cauchemars ?

\- Toutes les nuits depuis le cimetière. Je revoyais Cédric mourir encore et encore, il m'accusait de ne pas avoir pu le sauver, d'avoir été lâche. Depuis les détraqueurs, c'est la mort de mes parents que je revis sans cesse. Eux ils m'accusent d'être morts pour rien, que je ne vaux pas leur sacrifice, pleura Harry dans la robe de sorcier de Percy.

L'assistant du Ministre resserra son étreinte. Harry n'allait vraiment pas bien du tout. Cette culpabilité qui l'envahissait, cette mésestime de lui-même étaient préoccupantes. Ce qui travaillait le plus Percy, c'était que ces deux types de comportements étaient classiques des enfants maltraités. En tant que Préfet, Perçy avait tenu à se former au minima à la détection de signes alarmants. Poppy l'avait beaucoup aidé.

Le rouquin continuait de bercer la charge dans ses bras. Il se rendit compte que Harry était très léger, trop léger pour un adolescent de quinze ans en pleine croissance.

\- Harry, tu es un enfant. Aucun enfant ne doit pas se sentir coupable d'autre chose que de ses petites bêtises. Tes parents t'aimaient et ils sont morts pendant la guerre, la vie que tu mènes maintenant ne changera rien à ça. Tu n'es pas Auror, comment aurais-tu voulu Le vaincre alors que tant de sorciers et sorciers surentraînés ont échoué. Tu n'es pas responsable de leurs morts Harry. Seul Vol… Vol… Voldemort est responsable !

Harry se sentit perdu. Il comprenait les paroles de Percy. Cependant ses rêves étaient si réalistes.

\- Harry, est-ce que les Dursley te donnaient à manger ? Questionna Percy voulant faire taire ses inquiétudes.

Le Gryffondor envisagea un instant de mentir. Néanmoins, Percy avait été gentil et réconfortant avec lui.

\- Pas tous les jours… Mais ce n'est pas grave, j'ai l'habitude.

Cette dernière phrase inquiéta encore plus Percy. Elle laissait présager d'autre sévisses. Le jeune adulte garda Harry dans ses bras plus d'une heure. Il le berçait et lui murmurait des mots rassurants. Harry était bien, mieux. Il était au chaud dans l'étreinte forte de Perçy. Il sentait le froid qui gagnait son cœur s'atténuer petit à petit. Pour la première fois, Harry se sentit protégé, aussi il s'endormit.

Percy dès qu'il se rendit compte que le garçon dormait. Il le plaça délicatement sous les couvertures. Puis il alla chercher discrètement son ancien professeur de potion.

Celui-ci était assis sur les marches de l'escalier qui donnait sur un petit jardin. Il avait fallu qu'il sorte, sinon il aurait emplafonné Dumbledore. Des bruits de pas le firent sursauter, il se retourna pour voir le seul Weasley de la demeure qu'il supportait.

\- Severus ? Je vais avoir besoin de votre aide. Vous n'allez pas appréciez.

Le potionniste se pinça l'arête du nez. Il se demandait si un jour il pourrait apprécier quelque chose.

\- Dites Percy, au point où j'en suis.

\- Je suspecte Harry Potter d'avoir été maltraité par sa famille moldue et j'aurais besoin de vous pour un sort de diagnostic.

Severus allait répondre quand Percy le prit de vitesse lui coupant l'herbe sous le pied.

\- Avant de sortir votre inimitable fiel, sachez que Harry n'est pas au courant de ma démarche. Je viens juste de réussir à l'endormir après la plus grosse crise de larmes que je n'avais jamais vue. Surtout de la part du garçon qui est si pudique sur ses sentiments. Si je me trompe, d'un je serais rassuré, de deux vous pourrez me dire toutes les méchancetés qui vous passent par la tête me concernant.

Le potionniste refermant la bouche qu'il avait entrouverte. Il savait Percy compétent et il prit sur lui pour lui laisser le bénéfice du doute.

\- Bon, d'accord. Ça ne coûte rien d'essayer.

Percy respira alors un peu mieux. Il espérait tant se tromper mais il savait qu'il n'y en avait que peu de probabilité.

Severus suivant son ancien élève. Il repensait au comportement de Potter depuis sa première année. Force était de constater que les conclusions qui s'imposaient à lui ne lui plaisaient pas du tout. Aurait-il vraiment pu être si aveugle ?

Percy ouvrit doucement la porte de la chambre. Harry, toujours sur le lit, transpirait et gémissait, sa bouche ouverte dans un cri silencieux.

Harry était en plein cauchemar. Ombrage, avec son horrible tailleur rose lui annonçait qu'il serait emprisonné à vie à Azkaban.

Percy se précipita auprès de lui et le reprit dans ses bras. Harry se blottit avec force contre lui, puis peu à peu, toujours endormi, il commença à se calmer.

Severus jeta un regard indéchiffrable sur le corps de l'adolescent. Son t-shirt s'était relevé quand Percy l'avait enlacé. Le potionniste ne savait pas ce qui l'inquiétait le plus, l'hématome ou les côtes apparentes. Avec dextérité, il lança un sort de diagnostique sur l'enfant. Un parchemin magique apparu, il commença se noircir d'écritures. Plus les lignes apparaissaient, plus Severus et Percy serraient les dents. Le verdict tomba, Harry Potter était dans un état déplorable. Malnutrition, déshydratation, os brisés, disfonctionnement du foie et des reins et hypertension étaient les principaux symptômes. Jamais Severus n'avait vu un élève en si piètre état. Rapidement il lança un accio sur ses poches extensibles et en sortit cinq fioles qu'il fit ingurgiter au Gryffondor. Le visage de l'adolescent se détendit légèrement face à la diminution de la douleur.

\- Dites-moi Severus, comment est-ce possible que le protégé de Dumbledore soit dans cet état ?

Le potionniste serra de nouveau les dents. Il n'y avait que deux possibilités, soit Dumbledore était coupable de négligence et n'était pas au courant. Soit le vénérable directeur était au courant et cautionnait ces abus. Severus ne savait pas laquelle de ses deux options était la pire. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Soudain un plan émergea dans son esprit. Un vieux souvenir en était à l'origine.

\- Percy, seriez-vous prêt à trahir votre famille, le Ministère et Dumbledore pour lui ?

Le rouquin sentait toujours le poids de Harry dans ses bras. Il n'eut aucune hésitation dans sa réponse.

\- Oui !

\- Bien, il faut malheureusement le réveiller, il doit donner son accord.

Percy, avec une tendresse rare, passa une de ses mains sur les joues du brun. Ce dernier papillonna des yeux.

\- Percy ? interrogea-t-il encore ensuqué. Professeur ?

\- Mr Potter, Harry, soupira-t-il. Perçy est venu me voir, il craignait pour votre santé, il avait raison. Je ne vous demanderais pas aujourd'hui comment était votre enfance. Cependant j'ai une solution pour vous protéger d'eux, de Dumbledore et du ministère. Est -ce que cela vous intéresserait ?

Harry, maintenant bien réveillé, réfléchit quelques secondes et acquiesça.

\- Il faut que vous sachiez que lors de ma propre cinquième année, j'étais très amis avec votre mère, Lily. Nous habitions le même petit village et nous nous connaissions depuis l'enfance. Elle était une sœur pour moi. Votre mère était passionnée de magie ancienne. Elle trouva un jour le sort _magicae fraternum vinculum_.

Percy hoqueta, ce sort avait tellement de conséquence !

\- Ce sort permet à deux personnes d'être reconnues par la loi et la magie comme appartenant à la même fratrie. Aussi, cette année-là je devins le frère de Lily. Puis par lien de causalité, votre oncle par la magie et non par le sang. Personne ne le savait à par moi et Lily. En septième année nos chemins respectifs nous ont éloignés. J'avais enfoui ces souvenirs tout au fond de mon esprit et c'est votre état qui a tout fait ressurgir. Je vous expliquerai pourquoi un autre jour. Ce que je veux vous dire, c'est que théoriquement je pourrais devenir votre tuteur jusqu'à vos dix-sept ans. Accepteriez-vous ?

Harry était perdu. Il avait peur, peur de cet espoir qui gonflait son cœur. Rien ne pourrait être pire que les Dursley. De plus Harry voyait une nouvelle lueur dans les yeux de son professeur, comme de la compréhension.

\- Oui, murmura-t-il.

\- Bien. Percy, j'aurais besoin de votre aide, il faut que vous arriviez à nous avoir un rendez-vous avec le service de l'enfance le plus rapidement possible.

\- Aucun soucis, Pénélope Deauclair, ma meilleure amie travaille dans ce service !

Severus regarda Percy faire apparaître un _patronus_ en forme de chouette et lui transmettre un message. Le sortilège s'évanoui en un instant. Le potionniste regarda alors les deux jeunes hommes devant lui interagir. Ils ne décollaient pas l'un de l'autre. Harry avait naturellement mis sa tête dans le creux du cou de Percy et commençait à se rendormir. Le rouquin de son côté, s'était inconsciemment calé dans les oreillers. Il continuait de faire des cercles de la main dans le dos du brun. Il avait beaucoup de tendresse qui se dégageait de ce tableau.

Severus se demandait comment allait évoluer cette étrange alchimie. Ses pensées furent interrompues par un _patronus_ en forme d'éléphanteau.

\- Perçy, il n'y a aucun souci, je suis encore au bureau, Tu peux venir avec le Professeur Snape et son neveu. Ma cheminée est ouverte, tu connais le mot de passe. A toute suite.

Cela avait été rapide. Les trois sorciers se dirigèrent à pas de loup dans le bureau inoccupé du maître de maison. La cheminée était encore active et un pot de poudre de cheminette était accroché au mur.

Percy se plaça dans l'âtre avec Harry contre lui. Il lâcha la poudre en disant :

\- Bureau de Pénélope, mot de passe : « Quoi de neuf docteur ? »

Severus fut désabusé par le mot de passe, la découverte du monde moldu par les sorciers était une mauvaise idée. Le potionniste parti en imitant son ancien élève.

L'entretien, dans le bureau de la chargée de la protection de l'enfance, s'avéra rapide. Severus eut juste à faire un test magique prouvant le rituel et les papiers étaient prêts dans la demi-heure suivante.

La nouvelle vie de Harry commença à cet instant.

-oOo-

À la suite du nouvel agencement, Dumbledore avait hurlé et pétaradé dans le vide. Severus était imperméable aux exigences du directeur. Aussi tous se firent à l'idée que Severus était le nouveau tuteur de Harry Potter.

Le mois d'août chez Severus parut vraiment étrange à Harry. Son nouveau tuteur était gentil et presque tendre avec lui. Il avait tous les jours à manger et ses seules corvées étaient de garder sa chambre rangée et d'aider à faire la vaisselle. Harry n'arrivait pas à croire à sa nouvelle vie.

Le jeune brun, avait beaucoup moins de cauchemars. Il avait beaucoup parlé avec Severus qui avait eu une enfance aussi pourrie que la sienne. Cela l'aidait à remonter peu à peu la pente.

Ce qui permettait au jeune Harry de s'épanouir, s'était aussi la présence quasi quotidienne de Percy Weasley auprès de lui. Harry n'arrivait plus à lâcher le jeune homme depuis qu'il l'avait sauvé. Le rouquin ne comprenait pas ce qui l'animait. A chaque fois qu'il s'éloignait de Harry, il avait comme un coup au cœur. Et dès que le Gryffondor n'était plus là, il ressentait son manque comme jamais.

Harry de son coté était aussi très perturbé par ses sentiments. Surtout depuis qu'il s'était surpris à penser embrasser Percy. Son enfance dans un milieu homophobe avait contribué au mal-être de Harry. Cependant, Severus eut tôt fait de rassurer l'adolescent.

Le potionniste ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou pleurer devant la cécité sentimentale des deux énergumènes sous son toit. Cela faisait un mois que les deux garçons se tournaient autour.

-oOo-

La veille de la rentrée, Harry et Percy avaient la maison de l'impasse du Tisseur pour eux tous seuls. Severus terminait les derniers préparatifs pour le lendemain.

Harry et Percy étaient avachis dans le canapé, une chaîne radio d'événements sportifs en fond. Aucun des deux ne suivaient réellement les informations sur le Quidditch. En effet Harry était blotti contre l'autre homme. Il se sentait si bien dans les bras chauds, à sa place. Depuis quelques jours, Harry avait ouvert les yeux et s'était rendu compte qu'il était complétement tombé amoureux de Percy.

De son côté, le rouquin se demandait comment il allait survivre à plusieurs semaines sans voir son Gryffondor. Harry avait si rapidement fait partie de sa vie et de son quotidien que cela en était terrifiant. Percy avait très vite identifié les symptômes, il s'était vu tombé chaque jour un peu plus amoureux du brun.

\- Perce ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Je… je t'aime.

Percy regarda immédiatement les yeux de son obsession. Dans le vert émeraude brillait tellement de tendresse, de besoin et d'espoir. Le rouquin ne put s'empêcher d'embrasser les lèvres si tentantes de Harry.

Quand le Gryffondor sentit les lèvres de son amour sur les siennes, sont cœurs se mit à battre à la chamade. Enfin, enfin il pouvait goûter la saveur d'un baiser de Percy.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime. C'est allé si vite, si intensément mais c'est si réel.

Les deux hommes passèrent la soirée à se dévorer du regard et à s'embrasser, le Quidditch relégué aux oubliettes. Avant de se quitter pour plusieurs semaines, ils convinrent de s'envoyer des lettres régulièrement.

\- Perce, est que tu veux être mon petit-ami ? demanda assez naïvement Harry.

\- Oui mon cœur, ce que tu veux, dorénavant, tu n'es qu'à moi et je ne suis qu'à toi.

-oOo-

Les élèves de Poudlard firent des gorges chaudes de la correspondance de Harry Potter. Cependant le brun n'en avait que faire, il était heureux pour la première fois. Severus avec qui il s'entendait de mieux en mieux lui avait appris l'occlumancie afin de protéger son esprit de « face de serpent » nouveau surnom du mage noir, Severus ayant physiquement mal à l'énoncer de « Voldemort » et Harry refusant catégoriquement de l'appeler « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ».

A chaque sortie à Pré-au-lard, Harry retrouvait son Percy. Peu à peu ils développaient leur amour naissant. Ils apprirent à se connaître partageant, leurs peines, leurs souffrances, leurs rêves et leurs espoirs. Harry ne s'était jamais senti si protégé, si aimé que depuis qu'il connaissait les bras de Percy. Le rouquin ne s'était jamais senti si utile, si protecteur, si aimé que depuis le jour où Harry lui avait volé son cœur.

L'année passa tranquillement. Au début de l'été, le monde sorcier apprit que Voldemort en cherchant une prophétie au sein du bureau des Mystères, était grâce à la lutte acharnée des Aurors tombé dans l'Arche de la Mort. Ainsi s'en fut fini du mage noir.

-oOo-

Trois ans après s'être avoué leur amour, Percy et Harry se jurèrent, devant le prêtre de cérémonie, un amour éternel et une protection absolue.

Severus, témoin de celui qu'il considérait comme son enfant senti une larme dévaler sa joue. Il espérait que sa chère Lily et même ce foutu James Potter voyait le bonheur de leur fils.

FIN

Dans l'attente de vos reviews pour me dire ce que vous en penser ^^


End file.
